


A Spirit Detective Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi furrowed her eyebrows as she took in the toddler god. He wanted her to be a spirit detective? Was he crazy? A collection of Yu Yu Hakusho/IY Drabbles and Oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurama

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions Welcome

Kagome stared speechless her shirt hanging from her hands as she stared, bra clad, at the smirking person across from her. Long red luscious locks framed a pale angelic angled face. Forest green eyes twinkled under finely sculpted eyebrows. Pink plump lips were pulled into a smirk.

Kagome gapped, her face turning redder by the second. "Y-You…you're a guy?" She was speechless as he merely nodded and stepped forward towering over her smaller form. A predatory smile on his lips. "Oh yes..."


	2. Jin KazeTsukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Claim

Kagome yelped her arms wrapped around the neck of the one who had picked her up. “Put me down!!” She panicked as he chuckled and merely held her closer, as if he didn’t care or notice they were floating in the air.

“Calm yourself lass I would never drop ye.” She buried her head in his chest, trying to block out the ground that was so _very_ far away. “Yusuke do something he’s your friend!!” She yelled down towards her elder half brother, annoyed that he was busy laughing his ass of as she was tormented by his weird friend.

Yusuke merely shook his head as his younger sister panicked, cling to his friend like a cat to an arm if held above water. “Jin, be nice she’s my sister eh?” He rolled his eyes as the wind demon gave him a cheeky grin. “No worries Yusuke! I would never let anything happen to my future mate.”

His eyes widened as his sister let out a loud groan. “Hey! You bring her back down here right now! You hear me?! Jin!”

Jin merely laughed and let the wind carry him and his chosen higher, loving the way she clung to him.

 


	3. Yusuke Urameshi

Kagome Higurashi smiled to herself as she watched her boyfriend of the past year flush red. She shook her head, her black locks fluttering in the wind as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. "Maaah, Yusuke-kun you might as well admit it…." Her voice was light and teasing.

Yusuke huffed as he easily shifted her so that she was leaning back against his chest, his hands resting on her waist making her plain white t-shirt rise up a bit exposing a strip of lightly tanned flesh. "Nu uh cuz it's not true….duh." He chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Suuuure it's not…well I'm gunna go home…" She pulled out of his grasp and gave a wave to Kurama and Hiei as she turned on her heel, her knee length black skirt shifting with her movement.

Yusuke cursed under his breath as he watched his girlfriend walk away from him, knowing he was in the dog house, and threw a glare at his so called friends. "I am so not whipped." With that declaration he chased after his girlfriend, ignoring the laughs that followed him.

He _wasn't_ whipped!


	4. Yusuke Urameshi

She loved him even though he was a half demon, a brash, childish, immature, selfish half demon and for that he would be forever grateful.

She had taught him to love again something that he had thought he could never do again after what Keiko had put him through.

He knew at first he was an A class ass to her but she still pestered him and eventually he found himself giving into her pestering and decided to go out with her.

It was now two months later and he knew, he knew he had found his life mate.

He also knew he was one lucky bastard.


End file.
